Unexpected
by Stillenight
Summary: Izaya cannot predict Shizuo's next move in most situations. This lands him in a new kind of trouble. A/N: Terrible summary hehehe . Shizaya. NO Lemon.


**I was supposed to type this weeks ago….That didn't happen, obviously. **

**Erika: BOY LOVE! I love you! –glomps me-**

**Me: Love you too, Erika. Unfortunately, there isn't anything corruptible in here…..Just a kiss.**

**Erika: The rest we leave to your imagination ;)**

**Me: Don't make it sound more dirty than it really is! I do not own Durarara. Otherwise this pairing would be canon…Though, really, it might as well be. **

_Unexpected_

**-Izaya's POV-**

Sometimes this was simply far too easy. Using the emotions of others, twisting and manipulating them to do exactly as I wish, then throwing them away. The whole process had begun to become routine now, slowly losing its glamour. All of the reactions were exactly as I had predicted them to be. No surprises, no challenges. I still loved my humans, but lately they had been so..._boring,_ for lack of a better term. There was only one person who stood out of the crowd, and he could hardly be considered human. Yes, he was biologically, but his behavioral patterns were those of a monster. How did I figure that? There _was_ no pattern; he acted on instinct, like a wild beast. Speaking of the protozoan, it had been quite some time since I last visited him, and it's not like I have anything else to do today. I stopped spinning immediately and made my way out of my office/apartment. The way to Ikebukuro wasn't a long one, but long enough that I had the time to properly organize my thoughts. Daydreaming could literally be the death of me once I arrived there.

Ah, Heiwajima Shizuo. The only thing that could be expected from him would be throwing vending machines at his arch nemesis, myself. The rest of the time, I honestly had no idea what he would do, so I based my plans on the reactions of others instead of his actions, and went with it, making adjustments as I went along. The feeling of the unknown was an exhilarating one, it never failed to make me feel truly alive and….mortal. No matter what the cost, I never failed to return for more. It was like a drug. Sometimes I wondered which I was addicted to: the adrenaline, or Shizu-chan? Usually I would brush the thought away, but today I decided to follow through with it, if only so that I could deem it impossible. Let's look at his assets…..Soft blond hair, delectable tanned skin, warm brown eyes, sexy bartender suit, overprotective nature, strong emotions, gentlemanly when he is calm, adorable in a deadly way when he's angry…Wow, did I really just think all that? Okay, time for the negatives. Inability to control his strong emotions, smoker, his hatred for me…..Well, the pros certainly outweigh the cons. I don't know whether I should be pleased by this or not, so I'll go for indifferent for now. Coming back to reality, I realized that I had finally reached my destination. Snickering softly under my breath, I felt in my pockets for my switchblade, making sure it was there. After confirming its presence, I began patrolling the streets, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before Shizu-chan sniffed me out like a dog.

Not even a full fifteen minutes later, I saw the crowd around me begin to disperse. Hm, the brute must have found me. Placing a malicious smirk upon my face, I watched, amused, as my humans ran for cover at the sight of Shizu-chan and I on the same street. They knew what was going to happen. "IZAYA!" the beast roared, "I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!"

"Ah, Shizu-chan~! I was beginning to wonder if I would be left alone today," I said, turning around to face him.

"You want me to leave you alone? You are the one that keeps coming back here!" the ex-bartender shouted, hefting up a vending machine and throwing it at me. I sidestepped it easily, waiting to do it at the last moment on purpose, as I knew it made him even angrier.

"I never said I _wanted _you to leave me alone," I revealed, my Cheshire grin widening to the point you would think it was painful. The other didn't even seemed to hear, however, as he ripped an innocent street lamp form the earth and charged at me with it. Chuckling in sadistic glee, I turned and ran, enjoying every moment of the chase. I knew I didn't need to worry, as I had only been captured once before, and had gotten away without a scratch after he hesitated to deliver a fatal blow. He was softer than he believed himself to be, the silly creature.

Ten minutes later, I found myself trapped. I had tried to escape from my foe by going down one of the alleyways, which I now regretted, after learning the hard way that it was a dead end. Mentally cursing my stupidity, I waited for the oaf to do _something. _He's been staring at me for a full two minutes now! Now wanting to end this round of our game, I took out my switchblade and flicked it open, masking my fear with arrogance. He didn't move. Well, this was no fun! "What's wrong, Shizu-chan~?"I teased, hiding my concern as I always did. I didn't want him to think that I actually _cared _for him, no did I?

"You're trapped," he stated. Now he wasn't even angry anymore, what gives?

"For now," I replied. I tried desperately to come up with a plan, but found none. Then I did the most uncharacteristic thing. I charged him head-on. No distractions or sneak attacks today, my brain is on strike. Nonsurprisingly, the attack failed. The blond grasped my wrist, twisting it with just enough force to make me drop my blade, and then shoved me against the wall brutally. Oh. I am so dead. So, so _dead._ I really did it now! Okay, enough of the panicking, he hasn't squashed me yet. Peering up at him, I found no malice. Shizu-chan's entire expression was blank. His mocha eyes seemed to be glazed over, as if he was deep in thought, as if he wasn't _here. _If I'm dying, he's going to be giving me his _full _attention in the process. "Eh, Shizu-chan," I called, successfully breaking him out of his daze. He blinked confusedly at me, a question in his eyes. A question for what? Then my monster did the most unpredictable thing, something that was completely unexpected.

He kissed me.

**I am terrible at writing in Izaya's POV. But I did it anyway. This seemed sooooo much longer in my notebook….It always does!**

**Izaya: What did you expect?**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Shizuo: Twelve minutes before you started typing. **

**Me: Both of you….?**

**Izaya: Yep. **

**Me: Um, okay. **_**Invisible? **_**Readers: Next 2 Chapters are complete, they just need to be typed and uploaded. Read and review! Hope you like it!**

**Shizuo: We did. ;)**


End file.
